A For Aliens And Angels
by WindyStarlight
Summary: Ben 10 Alien Force: Ben has had these scary nightmares recently, and when he suddenly ends up in Swan Valley, it seems like they're not just dreams any more! BenXOC GwenXKevin
1. Prolouge

**Hi there you guys! So now I have edited the prologue, and I hope you think it's better now than it was! :3 You should of course read for yourself and see what I have changed, but the biggest changes I guess are the description of Amy and the time the story is in. Have fun reading! ^.^  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ben 10 Alien Force.

Prologue:

_A girl sits alone in her bedroom, reading a book about Native Americans and their culture, for homework. She's about 14 years old, with sky blue eyes, and long golden brown hair with a bit curls. She is wearing a way too big yellow jacket with orange details, which is open, and inside it she has a simple white top. A pair of long white socks covers her legs to over her knees, which are loose and baggy just above her feet. She has a deep blue mini skirt over the socks, and around her neck she has a pendant like crystal, shaped like a drop. It's almost white, but it also has a slightly blue shimmer._

_She closes her book, and reaches up to her pendant._

_" I still can't forget you mom," she says, with sorrow in her voice._

_She looks at the clock on the wall, it's almost eleven. " At this time you used to sing a lullaby for me," she closes her eyes and thinks back to when her mother was still alive. All of those memories. "I just wish that it was different," she sits still for a moment, but then she opens her eyes and sighs. "Bedtime, but I'm not tired at all," she shakes her head._

_Just then she hears the sound of a car. She rises up from her chair and walks up to the window. Outside, about a hundred yards away from the house, there are two men in black suits, and beside them there is a big black car. -_What does these two want?_ She thinks to herself. But somehow she has a really bad feeling about this._

_"Uncle?" A man who sits in a chair reading the paper jumps a little and looks up. _

_"Oh sorry, did I scare you?"_

_"N-no Amy you didn't, don't worry!"_

_He smiles a little smile and tries to not be as nervous as he actually is. "Oh, okay," she smiles back, but the smile fades after a little while and she looks out of the window. "Is there anything wrong dear?"_

_"Well no, I, well, I just saw a car outside."_

_"A car?"_

_He stares curiously at her. _

_"Yes, a-and two men in black suits,"_

_Amy is really scared now, what does those two want? She looks up at her uncle again, and is surprised to see him just as scared as she is. "Uncle Simon? What's wrong?"_

_"You have to get out of here Amy," he looks at her like it's the end of the world or something. _

_"Why?"_

_"I think you already know it quite well…"_

_"Do you think they are working for The Black Wings?"_

_Uncle Simon opens his mouth to answer Amy's question, but he is interrupted when they both hear that the main door is opened in the first floor. "Here, take this," he gives her a weird black and green symbol. "It's called a plumbers badge, now hide!"_

_"B- but,"_

_"Don't think about me, go!" _

_And Amy just says "o-ok," turns around and run out of the door, down the hall and into her bedroom. She stops by her bed and kneels, like she is praying. And then she grabs a box that's hidden under the bed, in the floor, and says quietly "I'm going to protect this no matter what," then she runs out again._

_Amy stops when she comes to the door that leads to the attic, opens it, and rushes up the stairs as fast as she can._

_When she reaches the top she walks up to a window, opens it, and climbs out on the roof. _

_Then she takes off her jacket. On her back are small and tiny white wings._ _She closes her eyes and the wings begin to grow bigger. Still, they're pretty small. Just big enough to fly._

_She takes a long breath, and jumps up in the air, flying into the forest. When she has landed Amy hears some kind of an explosion behind her. She turns around and sees her house on fire. "Uncle" she whispers. "UNCLE, NOOO!" she cries. _

_By the house the men in the black suits hears her scream and run into the forest after her. _

_Then, Amy just realizes what she has done and begins to run. "I must get to the town, I must. I can't let them have me." Amy then looks down at the box in her arms. "Or this." _

_Then she sees the old bridge right in front of her that's too dangerous to walk on. But it is also the closest way to get over the river. She can't fly over, her wings are too small for that. And the new bridge is too far away from here. Amy looks behind her, she can see the lights from the two men's flashlights in the forest. "It's the only way..." she says to herself and starts to walk._

_She looks down at the river 80 yards or so under her. Even if she falls, her wings can't keep her up in the air for very long. She will die. But she has no choice. She walks as gentle and careful as she can over the shaky, old, suspension bridge._

_But when she is almost in the middle she hears laughter behind her. A girl's laughter. A laughter she has heard so many times before. She can't fully turn around before it happens, but she sees that the girl behind her has a knife. And that she lifts it up in the air, still laughing._

_Then she hears someone scream. Before the girl cuts the robes, and she falls..._

"NOOOOOO!" Ben Tennyson opens his eyes. He is covered in sweat lying in his bed. "A dream? No, more like a nightmare." He looks at the clock, it's too early to get up. But he knows that he can't go to sleep again. He's tired of all the nightmares about the same thing, over and over again. And each time they get longer. He's afraid of seeing that girl dying. Even if he can never really remember her face or her name. Just the white wings on her back. He sighs and sits up. Then he walks to the bathroom for a shower.


	2. The Girl With Wings, And A Camera

**Hi, here's the rewritten chapter one! I like this better than the first one, so I hope you will like it too!**

**Amy: Yes, please do~!**

**Arietta: Don't try to act cute all the time, idiot…**

**Amy: Humph… Jerk…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 Alien force**

Chapter one: The girl with wings and a camera:

Gwen Tennyson is walking down a street in Bellwood, heading for school, when a green car pulls up to her. A window rolls down, and a guy with black hair, dark eyes, dark clothes and a big smile appears behind it.

"Need a ride?" Kevin Levin asks.

Gwen smiles a little smile and gets in the car. Ben sits in the back seat, wearing his well-known green jacket and looking awfully sleepy nods to her. Gwen nods back. Kevin just starts the car again.

"Do you guys remember the school trip we have today?" Gwen asks.

"Of course, I'm not stupid!" Kevin answers. Ben doesn't say anything, he just looks out of the window...

_Amy hears a girl's laughter and turns around. The girl holds a knife, and she lifts it up in the air, still laughing._

_Then the girl cuts the robes and Amy falls, screaming..._

"BEN!" Ben opens his eyes and looks into Gwen's face. They are sitting at the school bus, heading for Sun Lake, because the museum there is having a special exhibition about Egypt. That's also why the class is going to stay there for some days.

"You okay?" Gwen asks concerned.

"Uh, yeah sure. I- I'm just fine!" Ben says trying to laugh it away.

"It looked like you were having a nightmare," she says still concerned. Ben looks out of the window so he doesn't need to look at Gwen.

"I wasn't, it's nothing to worry about..."

"Fine! Since you're not going to tell me what's wrong, then I…"

Gwen doesn't complete her sentence before something crashes into the bus. All of the passengers scream out loud. Outside, there is a person, or what seems like a person. But when you look closer you can see black wings on his, or hers, back. Ben tries to stand on his feet, but he's too shocked.

So before he can do anything, the person flies away. "Who was that?" someone says behind him.

Ben doesn't say anything, he just has the really weird and freaky feeling that he has seen that person before.

In one of his nightmares...

At the same time someone looks down at the bus behind a tree. She has white wings on her back, and golden brown hair with some curls.

"Next time you won't be so lucky Amy..."

The girl turns around and sees a girl with black wings, solid black eyes, and black hair in a long ponytail. Her skin is red, and she smiles.

"It wasn't that fun to crash into that bus, when you kicked me in the air... You will regret it, next time we meet..." Then she flies away.

"So, did you see anything suspicious?" the policeman asks. Ben looks at him. _Suspicious?_ _You're actually asking me this? Or are you ignoring that bus over there? _He mutters.

"Well, I remember that I saw a person with wings outside. But he, or she, flew away before I could look closer." The policeman laughs.

"Yeah, you _thought_ you saw a person," he keeps laughing and walks over to the teacher instead. Ben looks after him.

Some time later the whole class is on their way to Swan Valley, walking, since their teacher had said; _"Hey, since it's not that far from here, we can walk! Besides, it's just good for you, uhm, I mean us..."_ But, the teacher sits in the police car, not walking at all.

Ben sighs, his bag isn't heavy, his thoughts about this new alien, or whatever, is.

Then, he notices a minor road that turns into the forest from the main road. He can almost see a big white house at the end of it, but it's almost completely hidden because of all the trees.

_-Why would anybody live in a forest, and away from the town? _He thinks.

But just then, he hears a girl's voice beside him: "Hey Ben!" he looks to his left and see Julie with a big smile on her bright face.

"Hey," Ben answers.

"Thinking about something?" she asks, smiling curiously. Julie is always so pretty when she smiles like that...

"Uh no, maybe..."

She giggles. "You look so cute when you blush, Ben!" He suddenly realizes that his cheeks are dyed in a soft pink color. He hates it when someone points that out, so he looks away.

Then he can't help but to look in the direction of the big house in the forest, and he sort of thinks he sees someone land by the house. But it doesn't seem like the person has flown, it's more like he, or she, has "jumped." It wasn't anything there now anyway.

_-What's going on here? Aliens with angel wings?_

"Ben look!" Julie cries out with amazement.

"Look! You see that? Swans!"

On a little pond that you can barely see in the forest, two swans are swimming.

"Aren't they cute?"

Julie looks at them with big eyes.

"This means that we're near Swan Valley!"

Ben turns around and sees Gwen and Kevin standing behind him.

"Having fun with Julie Ben?" Kevin asks laughing. Ben looks irritated at Kevin, but then looks away scared if he's blushing. Julie just giggles a bit again.

"Ok let's just move on shall we? I can almost see the town from here!" Gwen says and starts walking. All of them follow.

Five minutes later they arrive in Swan Valley. It's a small town, definitely smaller than Bellwood.

The houses look old, slightly English, but maybe a bit French too. "It looks so... I don't know, countryside?" Ben says and Julie, Gwen and Kevin nods.

The teacher, who had arrived before them, comes walking up to them on the plaza. And hence the fork and plate of strawberry shortcake he's holding he seems like he has been to a café.

"Is everybody here? Good. I thought you would come faster! But anyway..."

_-Oh no, he's going to have a long and boring speech isn't he? Ben thinks irritated. _

"This school trip is going to be longer than any of us thought. I have contacted the school, and it seems like we have to stay here until the bus is repaired.

Don't worry about your parents, the school has told them everything... But anyway, we are going to stay in that house…"

He pointed at a yellow high building.

"And that house…"

Then he points at another yellow building, but a bit smaller.

"It's the Swan Valley Hotel. You will be separated in two groups, and you will be in two different buildings: The A and B building. So you will be in the A group, or the B group."

_-Like that isn't obvious? _Ben thinks raising an eyebrow.

The teacher begins separating all of them into groups. Ben and Kevin comes in the B group, while Gwen comes in the A group.

"Here you have your key to your room Tennyson," the teacher gives Ben the key to room 707.

"You will be sharing rooms with Kevin Levin," he says with a sort of evil smile. Neither Kevin nor Ben says anything.

Later, when the sun has just set and the sky has become dark, Ben is packing out.

Kevin is out somewhere, maybe with Gwen. They had been so much more together these days... Maybe they had something "special" going on?

He put one of his T-shirts in the drawer, and turned around to pick up another one. That's when he heard it. The sound of a girl's voice, a girl's voice that was singing.

_With closed eyes_

_I dream under the moon_

_All alone_

_So lost and weak_

_But I know_

_That the sun will rise_

_When the morning comes_

_In my dream_

_I fly high up in the sky_

_And I feel_

_The wind softly touch my skin_

_Like I almost can't feel it_

_I feel nothing at all_

Ben has been standing still, listening. But then he realizes that the voice comes from outside, so he hurries over to the window to open it.

_Like a bird trapped in a golden cage,_

_So far from the sky!_

_I am hoping to spread my wings and fly,_

_To a better place!_

_But my key's lost,_

_And I cry_

_A small tear_

Ben sees a girl on a rooftop in the night, he can't see her clearly, but he can see the white wings on her back.

Her long hair blows in the wind, and she holds a camera in her hands.

_With closed eyes_

_I dream under the sky_

_All alone_

_Sleeping in grief_

_But I know_

_That I will see my_

_Dear love again…_

_One day…_

Then she jumps of the rooftop and disappears into the night. The girl with wings and a camera.

**Hope you liked it, and please review and fave! :3**


	3. The Three A's

**Hello! Ok one thing I have to say is that Swan Valley is the **name** of a real town, in Chicago, but this isn't that town. Cuz´ I only used the same name... (I didn't know about the "Chicago Swan Hill" at first!) Anyway, please enjoy, and tell me about things I have, uh, mistyped in the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 Alien Force... (Or Swan Valley :D)**

Chapter two: The Three A's:

"A girl with wings? And a CAMERA? You sure you haven't dreamed?" Gwen looks sort of concerned, while Kevin just looks weird at Ben.

"Do you have a fever or something? Maybe you have been a bit too much out in the sun?"

Gwen looks out of the window, the sun is shining, unlike yesterday when the sky had been cloudy and it looked like it would rain any moment.

"I'm fine, I haven't been out of the house yet! Besides, this girl with a camera isn't the only winged person around here... "

There is silence for a moment.

"Uh, not the only one?" Kevin asks.

_-Oops, already said too much..._

"Well, when the bus crashed yesterday, I kinda thought that I saw somebody..." Ben pauses. _They're gonna kill me for not telling them earlier but..._

"With black wings," he finishes. Silence. That's all he can hear.

"Ben," Gwen tries to say something but Kevin takes over.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

Ben doesn't say anything.

"Well, I wanted to but... I just didn't find the moment I guess..."

Neither Gwen nor Kevin looks fine about the answer, nor the situation. Ben knows what they're thinking: Another new alien? Besides the DNAliens? That's when Gwen finally breaks the silence.

"Let's get some breakfast, I don't want to think about aliens with wings right now..."

she walks over to the stairs, and Kevin follows her. Ben sighs, and goes after them.

Later that day, Ben sits in a chair in the lobby. He's all alone, expect for a girl at his age behind the hotel disk. The rest of the class is around somewhere in the town. Not that it's anything else to do, sitting bored in the hotel room, or sitting bored in the sun.

Ben is bored, but it's unusually hot today, so he's inside.

All of the windows are wide open, and there's a warm wind that blows gently into the room.

_Summer is approaching... _He smiles, and then sighs.

The walls of the lobby are only wall panel. It's light brown, and matches with the furniture. The white chair he sits in, which isn't really soft, is close to the hotel disk.

Ben is about to rise up, and go to find Gwen and Kevin, when she enters the room.

A girl, who walks with such grace, that she almost looks like she's floating through the room.

She has long golden brown hair, with some curls. And her sky blue eyes looks like a pair of two shining crystals.

She is wearing a little too big yellow jacket, a deep blue skirt, and around her neck she has a pendant like crystal, which has the shape of a drop.

She looks almost like a goddess and, of course, she looks different than any other girl Ben has ever seen before.

Even Julie.

Usually, he wouldn't care, even though she is beautiful. But the thing is, he knows that he has seen her before.

_It can't be that girl, the girl from my nightmare? But I can remember her clearly now, and she looks exactly like her! _

She moves her hand up to the zipper on top of her jacket and drags it slowly down. She reveals a white top, but she doesn't take her jacket fully off.

-_Why does she even wear a jacket when it's so hot? And why is it so big?_

She walks over to the hotel disk, and smiles to the girl behind it.

"Gosh, it's so hot today..." she says with a gorgeous voice.

The girl behind the disk just nods to answer.

"Can I help you with anything?" she says sounding bored.

The other girl smiles.

"Come on Stephenie, even though your parents owns the hotel, you don't need to be that politely. We are in the same class after all... But actually, yes. I need your help because I have to take a picture of somebody..." Ben notices that the girl holds a camera.

"And then you go to me?" the girl that apparently is Stephenie says.

"The class from Bellwood. All of them live here, and the school paper is glad that anything finally happens around here... So, they want to make an article about it. And I have to take a picture for them," she smiles friendly.

"So can you tell me where they are?"

"Outside I guess..."

"Thank you!" She smiles a smile that would make any guy faint, and then she starts to float towards the door.

But suddenly she notices Ben.

For a second their eyes meet, which seems like an eternity. It seems like time has stopped and nothing but them matters. Until they both snap out of it and the girl goes on walking.

Ben looks after her with big eyes.

_What's going on here! _He thinks loud in his head.

He walks over to the girl behind the disk.

"Who was _that_?" he points at the door.

The girl, or Stephenie, smiles and doesn't seem surprised that he asks.

"That was Amy Winston, she lives with her uncle in that big white house in the forest. You see she lived with her parents in England before, until they died in a car accident. She was only six years old, poor girl..." she is silent for a moment. "Anyway, she is just sooo lovely, and all of the guys is crazy about her. On top of that, she's extremely smart, and always gets the best grades. She's also working in the school paper. A photographer, takes pictures for them. But the thing is, she is one of the three A's..." the last words she says with a nasty tone.

"The three A's?"

"Oh, I forgot, you don't live here! The three A's are three girls, Arietta Rosabella Blackwing, but her nickname is Air. Alice Hamilton, and the girl you saw a minute ago, Amy Winston. All of them are pretty, smart, and their names begins with the letter A. That's why they are called the three A's," she pauses.

"The weird thing is, none of them has P.E. lessons, or ever shows their back. Well, except for Alice. That's why Amy had a jacket on, I wonder what she's hiding... Another thing is that none of them are born in the USA, Arietta is half Italian or something, Alice is from Australia, and as I said Amy is from England. Their families are also soooo rich, so they all live in big mansions away from the town." she sighs. "Oh hey, I forgot, I haven't told you my name yet!" she smiles.

"I'm Stephenie Williams, the eyes and ears of Swan Valley, and you are?"

"Ben Tennyson, the guy from Bellwood."

"Yeah, I remember now... Anyway, you can just forget about Amy. She's always playing hard to get..." Ben just looks at Stephenie for a moment.

"What?"

"I saw the way you looked at her... But you can just forget it! She has _never _had a boyfriend before, ever," she shakes her head. Ben just nods.

"I'll keep that in mind," then he hurries towards the door.

"HEY! Where are you going!" Stephenie shouts after him. Ben doesn't answer.

Gwen and Kevin is sitting on a bench under a tree, looking at the swans on the lake. Kevin has his arms around Gwen, and Gwen sits on his lap. Everything is peaceful and quite, nobody is around. Then they look into each other's eyes, and they lean closer to each other's lips. Just when they're about to kiss, Gwen and Kevin hear a voice say: "Hey..." and then they suddenly are far apart from each other. They see Ben standing there just looking at them, like he wants to say something. But he doesn't.

_-How long has he been standing there? _Gwen thinks.

"Uh, yeah? Somethin´ you want?" Kevin asks looking at Ben, a bit unsure of how to act. "Uh, well I... Sorry for telling you right now, when you were all alone, and it seemed like you…" Gwen and Kevin blush. Ben blushes a little too, so he doesn't fulfill the sentence, because the situation may get even more awkward.

"Anyway, I don't really feel comfortable here in Swan Valley. That weird alien with wings, and that girl Amy..." then Ben tells them everything, what Stephenie had told him, the house he had seen in the woods, and "The Three A's."

But he doesn't tell them about his nightmares.

When Ben is done, both Kevin and Gwen are quite.

"You sure that this is true?" Kevin doesn't seem convinced.

"Let's go to where the accident happened, where the bus crashed, and look. If we find anything, then what Ben says is true, and if not... Well, then we can just forget about it!" Gwen smiles and looks at them with calming eyes. The boys nods, and doesn't say anything more.

Ben turns around and looks at the lake for a second, having a feeling that someone is watching him. Little does he know that he is right. At the other side of the lake, a girl with red short hair, and glasses looks at him and his friends. Her green eyes are filled with interest, and the long white dress she is wearing blows in the gentle wind. "And what do we have here? More work to do," she says with a little smile, laughing of her own little joke.

"It seems that I finally meet the bearer of the omnitrix..." then she turns around and walks away.

Ben is on his way back to the hotel, when he decides to take a shortcut through the park. Nobody is around except for him, so it seems really harmonic and silent.

He sees that the sun is setting, and that the sky becomes red and orange.

_I'm just happy that it's not that hot anymore, _he thinks sort of happy.

That's when he hears a girl's voice; "Ow! Stupid little me, cutting myself on a paper of all things!"

Ben hides behind a tree and tries to see who it is. Then his eyes go big, and his mouth becomes open when he sees that it's "Amy Winston!"

Amy is standing near the lake, gazing into the water. Her golden hair is shining in the red sun where she is standing, trying to look at the other side of the lake.

"It should be here..." Amy says and looks at the paper again.

"Are these directions right? Alice, can't you tell me some more than just "at the other side of the lake?" Because I don't get it!"

Ben tries to get closer, so he can hear a bit more of what she says, but Amy turns around in his direction so he has to get down.

_Did she see me? No, she's just looking around if there's someone nearby..._ _Wait, she is taking of her jacket! _

Ben stares at Amy as she drags down the zipper on her yellow jacket. His heart starts to beat faster, and his eyes widens. Then, just when he can barely see her back, Ben steps on a branch. Amy jumps and sees him hiding behind the tree. Her face becomes pale and she stares scared at him.

"H-how long have y-you been there?" she asks, nervously.

"Not for long."

"You didn't see my back did you?" Ben doesn't answer at first, a bit surprised that she asks.

"No."

"Oh, good..." Amy sighs relieved, and walks over to him. Then she raises her hand to help him up. Ben takes it.

"So what are you doing here?" Amy says, looking at him with her blue pretty eyes. "Uh, I was heading back to the hotel..."

"Yeah, I can remember you now, in the hotel lobby. You're from Bellwood."

Ben nods. "I'm Ben, Ben Tennyson."

"Amy Winston, pleasure to meet you!" Ben blushes, with that pretty face Amy has, he can't help it.

_Why am I blushing? I already have Julie, I can't fall in love with somebody else!_

Amy seems to ignore the fact that he's blushing though, so he doesn't hide his face.

It actually makes him grateful, and he smiles. But when Ben thinks about it, she has to be kind of used to guys blushing around her.

He tries to keep his fading smile though thinking that, but the result isn't as pretty as he has hoped. That makes Amy smile.

"Uh y-yeah, so why are you here anyway Amy?"

Amy stops smiling, and looks away.

"I'm taking pictures of the swans..." Ben looks at the lake.

_But that doesn't make any sense, there are no swans nearby._

He turns towards Amy again.

"Are you sure about that?"

Amy's face becomes red, and she looks away again.

"Uhm, I just... Well..." she pauses.

"Ben it's-"

"Ben!" Both Amy and Ben turn around when they hear a girl calling for him, and see Julie running towards them.

"I've looked everywhere for you, what are you doing here?" Julie breathes.

"I was just talking to Amy..." Ben turns towards where Amy has been standing, but she's gone.

"Huh?"

He looks around, but he can't see her anywhere.

_How did she get away so fast? _He thinks.

Julie looks at Ben, a bit unsure. "Who?"

"No one I guess..."

"Ok fine then... Lets get back to the hotel, I think the dinner's ready about now..." Julie starts to walk and Ben follows.

Later in the hotel room, Ben is lying on his bed, thinking. He's alone, because Kevin is in the shower.

Ben can't get his mind off of Amy and how she has acted. She didn't want anybody to see her back, and she lied to him about taking pictures of swans. Besides, what Stephenie had said earlier seemed so... Important in a weird way, like it meant something... He doesn't really know why, but...

_Something is going on here, and I have to find out what. Maybe the place where the winged, uh, person crashed into the bus can give some answers..._

Ben sighs and looks out of the window, wishing he could hear the beautiful song he heard yesterday again...

**That's it, I'll try to update faster next time! I'll try my best, so can you please try to wait? :3 See ya! (not actually see but...)**


	4. Swan Valley, Is It Ordinary?

**Hi there! Here is the edited chapter three, finally!**

**Kevin: You're a bit lazy you know that?**

**Me: Shut up! L**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 Alien Force! ****J**

Chapter three: Swan Valley, is it ordinary?

_"BEN! HELP ME!" Ben can hear Amy scream somewhere in the big forest, but he cannot see where._

_"Amy! Where are you?" he desperately looks around in the dark forest, but everything is black. He feels so alone, and so tired. He fights to stand on his feet, and tries to take one step forward. Everything becomes unclear, and he can almost feel that he touches the ground. Then, all he can hear is the song from the girl with wings, and the sound of high screams._

_"Ben..." someone whispers in his ear. "Ben!"_

"Ben, wake up!" Ben opens his eyes, and sees an irritated Kevin looking tiredly at him.

"Finally! It was about time you woke up!"

"Kevin? Why did you wake me?"

"Those aliens are here, those that you were talking so much ´bout." Ben's eyes widens in shock when he remembers the girl by the bus, and all of his nightmares. He can feel his heart freeze, and his face becoming white. -_Why am I so afraid? I have fought against aliens before!_

He shakes his head to get rid of this feeling, and gets out of the bed. Then he walks up to the window and opens it.

"Going Jetray!" Ben says and lifts the arm where he has his watch. A green light flashes, and then a red alien with wings flies out of the window.

Jetray lands on the ground looking around somewhat confused.

"Is this some kind of weird joke Kevin, nobody's a-" then a girl with red skin and black wings crashes into him. She looks surprised where she is, lying on the concrete. She has solid black eyes, and black hair in a ponytail. Suddenly, after having a good look at Jetray, her expression changes from surprised to angry, and she stands up.

"What are you doing here scum? You're even more ugly than these pathetic humans! But at least you're prettier than The White Wings..." she spits on the ground, and spreads her wings.

"Stay away, it'll be the best for you. After all, none other than the Black Wings is around here... GET LOST!" then she flies away. Jetray looks after her, more confused than ever.

"Hey wait!" he stands up and flies after her. She turns around in the air and looks at him with a disgusted look, like he is a rotten egg or something.

"Are you deaf? I told you to get lost!" she raises her hands, and closes her black eyes. After some seconds she opens them again, but this time her eyes aren't black, they are purple. They are glowing, like two lights. Soon, a little ball of purple light begins to grow between her hands.

"TAKE THIS!" she shouts, and throws the ball at him. When it hits him, Jetray feels like it isn't a little ball, but a bus instead! He is thrown backwards, and hits the ground hard. He can't move, and he feels weaker than ever. A red light flashes, and he becomes Ben again_._

_-What? I transformed back?_

Then, the last thing he can remember is seeing the girl with black wings looking surprised at him. And so, everything becomes black.

While half conscious, Ben can feel some one's presence. It's a person, who puts her hand on his forehead. Then something warm and light surrounds him, and he can slightly feel his body being lifted over to something softer than the ground.

"I'm going to try healing you now…" he can faintly hear her say.

She begins to sing a familiar song. The warmth becomes warmer, and he can feel a weird, but good, feeling throughout his body. The pain disappears. Then, suddenly, he recognizes the song.

"The song from yesterday…" he says, and then falls asleep again.

Ben wakes up on a bench, seeing Gwen and Kevin looking at him.

"What happened?" both of them asks. Ben sits up, and takes a long breath before answering.

"I'm not sure... That girl threw this purple ball of light at me, and it was like a truck hit me. It was like the ball took away all your energy..." Gwen and Kevin look at each other. "But more important, where is the girl? Did you see her?" Ben asks.

"The alien you fought?"

"No, no, the one who helped me… Where is she?"

Gwen and Kevin look worriedly at each other again. "I think you must've dreamed…" Kevin says.

"Well anyways, let's get back and get some sleep, then after breakfast we can go to the forest and look around a bit. Maybe we can find some answers there?" Gwen says, stands up and begins to walk. The others follow.

Amy is looking at the forest from the other side of the window glass. It is night, and she is standing drinking juice, gazing at the trees. She is too nervous after the meeting with Arietta, so she can't get any sleep.

_I'm so tired of this... _she thinks, and turns around to go back to her bedroom. She looks at the kitchen one last time, and walks down the dark hall. In a way, Amy likes the night, and in another way she hates it. It reminds her of Arietta, which again reminds her of her mother.

_-The Black Wings has to take everything away from me, don't they?_

She drinks a bit more juice from the glass she has in her hand, and sighs. Knowing that this nightmare is never going to end.

"Hurry up Tennyson!" Kevin shouts from the top of the hill, looking down at Ben. Gwen is standing beside him, more patiently, also waiting for Ben.

"I'm coming!" he replies, and runs up the last part. "Nice of you to wait for Ben Kevin!" Gwen says smiling to Kevin. He blushes, and turns away. While walking they can hear him say something like; "Don't mention it..." Ben and Gwen smile to each other, and then follow him.

"It's around here right?" Kevin says a bit louder.

"Yeah, it should be just around the bend..." Gwen replies. A minute later they arrive to where it all had started. Just two days ago they had been standing there, beside the completely destroyed bus.

"Let's look around a bit, maybe we will find something?"

Ben starts to search in the forest, hoping to find any kind of clue. It's dark, and the ground is wet. That's when he suddenly remembers what Stephenie had said the day before.

"_She lives with her uncle in that big white house in the forest."_

And then he remembers the big white house he had seen the day before that.

_-So I guess that Amy lives there… Interesting…_

He sighs, and starts to walk back to the others, when he suddenly hears a voice behind him.

"This forest has a dangerous secret, stay away from it!"

Ben turns fast around, but nobody is there.

"Hey guys! I think I just found something!" Gwen shouts from outside the forest. Ben hurries back to them, and see Gwen holding a black feather. It is twice as big as his hand, so it can't possibly be a bird's feather.

"This reminds me of something, but I just can't remember what it is..." Kevin looks concentrated at the feather, and tries to recall the memory he has. Ben turns to Gwen.

"You haven't found anything else?" he asks. She shakes her head.

Later, Ben, Gwen and Kevin come back from the forest. And the only clue they have is the black feather. They are disappointed, walking towards the hotel. And of all things, hungry, after looking for an answer to all of the questions they have. They have almost arrived at the hotel, when they see a small crowd gathering around something in the park. Curious, Ben walks up to the crowd, and looks between the people.

At first, he can't see a thing, but soon he can see a big hole in the concrete. It looks like something has fallen from the sky.

"That's what happens when you interfere with things you have nothing to do with!"

Ben turns around and sees a really pretty girl.

Her eyes are black, but also has a little brown and grey mixed in. And she has her long straight black hair in a high ponytail, shining in the sun. She is wearing a pair of black boots, which almost reaches her knees. She is also wearing a dark green mini skirt, and a way too big white armless jacket. Since the jacket is open, Ben can see a black tight top that covers the upper region of her body. Both her ears are pierced with many gold piercings, and around her wrist she has a gold bracelet with a blood red stone. She looks ugly at him. Then, it is like his heart freezes. He remembers the laughter from his nightmare, from right before the girl with white wings fell.

_Is she that girl, the girl that cut the robes in my dream?_

"My name is Arietta, which where I come from means "the one that punishes." Keep that in mind..." she says.

"Air!" Two girls that look a bit like Arietta suddenly shout about twenty yards away.

"My sisters and I have to go now, but I will come back for you trash!" Arietta turns around and walks away.

"Who was that?"

Ben jumps and sees Julie standing beside him, looking curious. "No-one, just some girl. Why are you here?" Julie smiles, and takes one step forward. "I wanted to ask you something..." she says, and looks into his green eyes. "Oh, what?" he asks. Julie giggles. "Can we meet here later? When it's not too many people around?"

"Sure..." she smiles happy to him. "Then let's meet here around six `kay?" Julie says. Ben nods.

It is six o' clock. Ben is waiting at the same place. Nobody is around, and the sun is setting.

-_What's taking her so long? _He thinks, looking nervous at the clock. "Waiting for someone?" a girl's voice says, the same he has heard in the forest. He turns fast around. Behind him is a really pretty girl with red and spiky short hair, glasses, and green eyes. She stands there looking at him from some yards away. She is wearing a white dress, which reaches her knees, and a blue jacket over it. "Who are you?" Ben asks. "My name is Alice, I guess you already have met Arietta?"

"Well yeah..."

"And Amy?" he nods confused. Alice smiles. "I see..." she walks over to him.

"Do you remember what I told you earlier today? Because you do recognize my voice right?" he nods. "Yeah..."

"Good, and why do you think that the forest is dangerous?"

"I don't know..."

"You have already met her, as a human and in her true form, today actually."

"What?" Alice sighs. "I'm just going to ask you one simple question, so answer it honestly..." she looks a long time at Ben before she says anything more.

"Have you had any nightmares lately?" the question is so sudden to him, that Ben can't answer, but Alice just smiles.

"Thought so," she says.

"BEEEN!" Julie cries from somewhere. "I have to go now..." Alice says, and runs away. "Hey wait! Are you helping me?" Ben shouts after her, she doesn't answer.

**That's it for now! I'll try as hard as I can to upload faster, so please look forward to it! ^v^**


	5. The Black Angel

**Here is the edited version of chapter four! Please enjoy! BTW, thanks to Riza-san, and goddess-chan123 for helping me! I'm really grateful! ^.^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 Alien Force.**

Chapter four: The black angel:

"Hey, I remember it now!" Gwen and Ben look up when Kevin suddenly say something. They are sitting on the hotel's big balcony, eating their breakfast in silence, until Kevin say something that is.

"Remember what?" Gwen asks. "That feather we found yesterday reminded me of a story I heard some time ago in France…"

"France?" Ben and Gwen says at the same time, looking at Kevin with big eyes. "Yeah, I traveled a lot in Europe and Asia right after I came back from the null void. I didn't really know where to go, so I felt that I kinda had to find myself..." he pauses, looking at the blue sky for a second. "Well, here's the story: While I were driving up in the mountains of France near the Italian border, my car broke down because it overheated. The only place where I could get it repaired was a hilltop village nearby, Sainte-Marie. While waiting for my car to get fixed, I walked around in the streets, until I reached the church, the Notre-Dame chapel. There I met a monk named Christophe. And he told me a old story…"

_(Flashback:) "Do you want to hear a legend my father told me when I were a little boy?" Christophe asks with his French accent. Kevin smiles a little smile._

_"Sure," the old monk smiles a mysterious smile back, and looks at the clear water in the fountain right in front of him._

_"The legend says that a small group of people once came to this village a long time ago, when this area still were a part of Italy. All of them had red skin, black eyes and black hair, and they were speaking a language that no one could understand. But the most important thing was that they all had black wings," Kevin's eyes widens. "Wings?"_

_Christophe nods. "They had angel wings. They stayed in this village for a month or so until they moved down to Menton, a town not too far from here. Later I heard they traveled farther into Italy, I don't know where though..." Christophe then becomes silent, and looks at the fountain again. "When the hard times came, maybe they traveled to America? Many of us has done that..."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well, the story I told you happened a bit before World War I, and at that time people were starving and suffering. Many immigrated to America, maybe the black angels did it too... (End of flashback)_

Kevin becomes silent after he is done telling the story, and the others too. "Wait, could that alien I met be a part of that angel group? Is that what you're trying to say?" Ben asks.

"Maybe, I'm not sure... After he told me that story, my car was fixed so I could leave, and then I went to this town he told me about, Menton. And I found nothing that could be related to that story... Maybe it's nothing..." Kevin gets up from the chair and walks away.

Ben walks through the hotel reception and opens the main door. He is not really thinking of going anywhere, he just has to get some fresh air.

-_I just can't get that alien off my mind... _he thinks worriedly.

"BEN!" a girl shouts just as he opens the door, and run towards him. "Amy?" Ben says surprised, looking at the smiling girl's face. "Do you have any plans?" she asks.

"Right now?" Amy nods. "No, why do you ask?"

"I were just wondering if you wanted to see the town, I could show you around... If you want to that is..."

"Like a date?" Both blushes. "N-no, just as friends..." Amy smiles. He smiles back. "Ok fine, I give up!"

"Yay!" she smiles again and laughs. "Let's go!" Amy says, and drags him with her.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Amy asks, looking down at Swan Valley. "Yeah, it really is..." Ben answers, standing right next to her. They have been walking around in swan Valley for almost two hours now, now they are standing at the final destination, looking down at the small town. They are standing by Swan Valley's small church, which are at the town's outskirts, further up in the valley. So from where they are standing, they can see the town in a perfect view.

"Ben..." Amy suddenly turns to him, with a serious look on her face.

"Huh? What is it?" she hesitates, and looks away. "I had a reason for taking you with me out here, I have something important to tell you..." Ben's heart starts to beat faster as Amy takes a step forward.

-_Don't tell me that- No way! She can't be i-in love with me! _He slightly blushes.

"Do you know why this town is named Swan Valley?" Amy asks.

"Huh? Because of the swans?" Ben asks surprised. Amy nods. "But not only that, there is an old legend of a black angel that came here a really long time ago..."

-_Angel? _"R-really? Keep going!" Amy smiles a sad smile and turns away to look at the town under them.

"A long time ago, the people here were scared of a big animal in the forest, and were afraid that it would attack them. So they didn't hunt in or even go near the forest.

In many years people stayed in this village, and didn't move to another town. They were too afraid to travel through the forest. It stayed like this for a long time, until one day, the big animal suddenly attacked. No one could kill it, nor get it back into the forest, until a black angel suddenly came up from the lake.

She defeated the beast, and threw it back to where it came from. The people here were so happy, and treated her like a god, willing to do anything for her.

"All I want from you is letting me and my family to stay here. Then, we will be protecting this village forever, as long as you don't tell this to any outsiders, and stay away from the forest," the black angel had said.

The villagers had approved it, and had watched as she had walked away. For almost a year they kept their promise, but since nobody had seen her since that day, they didn't take it seriously anymore.

A man one day began to hunt in the forest, saying that he didn't care about the angel. The third day he went into the forest, he didn't come back. The people of the village of course got scared, and one woman told a friend that was visiting from another town about the black angel. The next day they were found sleeping on the floor with black feathers all around the house. Everyone thought that they had died from a strange disease, or that was what the doctor had said. The day before they were supposed to be buried, the bodies disappeared.

One night, some days after the two women were found, one of the women's sons went into the forest. He wanted to prevent more people from dying. He had walked around in the forest a long time, until he realized it wasn't going to help anyone. Taking a shortcut while going home, he stopped, looking at the lake. Then he suddenly saw a black swan swimming alone under the full moon. It began to swim towards him, looking at him with hateful eyes, and turned into the black angel. She pointed at him, whispering something, before she flew away. The man ran home, and told his wife everything that had happened that night. The next day he was found outside the house, dead with black feathers around him. His body disappeared too..." Amy becomes silent.

"So, they named Swan Valley after that angel?" She nods. "And do people here still believe it actually happened?" Amy turns to him again. "Some do..." both becomes silent for a while. "But, why are you telling me this?" she looks away. "I think you already know..." she says and then look at her watch. "I gotta go, but…" she turns to him again. "You haven't seen the beach yet, what about going there tomorrow? You can take your friends with you too!" she smiles, looking like the mysteriously sad look she had some seconds ago never were there. "Uh, sure!"

"I'll meet you in front of the hotel around ten in the morning, ´kay?" Ben nods. "And remember to bring your girlfriend with you too..." she says, smiling a teasing smile. Ben blushes, and for some reason, feels his heart tighten. He turns around to go back to the town, when he sees Alice standing behind him.

"You want something to drink? I think it's some lemonade in the kitchen..."Alice says toneless as she opens the door to her family's big white Victorian house. It's right behind the church, with a big garden that surrounds it. Flowers are planted everywhere, and a cherry tree is standing alone with an old swing hanging from one of the branches.

-_Is this actually where she lives? This is just getting weirder and weirder... _Ben thinks as he walks through the door. He comes into a big hall with white walls, and a big stair that goes to the second floor. On each side of the hall, there is a door that leads to different parts of the house. An old elegant sofa stands alone in a corner.

"Ben?" Alice asks. "What?"

"Do you want lemonade or not?" Ben has been thinking so hard, that he needs time to understand the question. "No, I'm good..." he finally says slowly. Alice looks at him. "Follow me," she says and walks up the stairs, Ben hurries after her. They keep on walking, down a long corridor with paintings of serious persons hanging on the walls. At the end of the corridor, Alice stops and opens a door. She walks in and Ben follows. The room they come into is quite big, with creamy white walls and wood flooring. There are pictures of flowers, and some paintings of roses, hanging all over the wall. By the bed, on the nightstand, there is a vase full of different types of flowers.

"Is this your room?" Ben asks. Alice nods. "Have a seat..." she says, and points at the two chairs that stands in the middle of the room, around a low table.

"Wait a second here, can't you at least explain to me what's going on? I came with you here as you wanted, but you haven't even told me why! I just…" Alice takes something up from her pocket, and shows it to him. It's a plumber's badge.

"Sit, I'll tell you everything you wanna know! Just listen to me, this is really important!" Ben does as he is told and sits down. Alice does the same.

"What is this about? The DNAliens?" she shakes her head. "No, this might be even bigger..." Alice pauses. "I'll tell you as much as I can, the rest is something you have to find out for yourself. And maybe you'll manage to prevent it..." she looks at him for a while before she starts talking again. "My father is the priest of the church, but when he was younger he was a plumber. On a mission he got shot in a firefight, and was saved by a female alien called Mayla. She was my mother. The type of alien my mother was, a Psyopea, isn't that powerful. Except that they have a kind of sixth sense, they can clearly see parts of the future if they concentrate hard enough."

"Like being psychic?" Alice nods.

"When dad decided that he wanted to become a priest, and moved back here where he came from, me and my mother followed. The first thing she did here was standing looking down at Swan Valley in front of the church. And then, she saw something that was going to happen in exactly seven years..." she becomes silent again.

"I can't tell you exactly what it was, but she saw a dead girl lying in a white dress in the forest. She was really pretty, and had long golden brown hair. That girl was Amy Winston." Ben's eyes become wide. "What! Why?" Alice shakes her head. "I can't tell you, even if I knew..." they both pause. "Why can't you tell me?" Ben asks. Alice sighs.

"I'm a half Psyopea, I can see things too, just like my mother could, only limited. I can't always see things even when I concentrate, sometimes it just suddenly comes as pictures in my head. But most of it comes in dreams, usually nightmares... I can't always see things as clearly either. But my point is, I can see things, and not all the things I see can I tell to others..."

"But why?"

"It's a law, it's not something I can decide. You see, the future isn't written in stone, but some things are harder to change than others. Like the weather for example. But when it comes to some things in life like choices, sometimes it's better not to know anything or the whole future might change. And it doesn't always change for the better... Especially death can be a bit dangerous to prevent sometimes, everyone has to die sometime you know..." both becomes silent for a while.

"Then why are you telling me this, since it's a law against it?" Alice doesn't answer at first, but after a while she sighs and opens her mouth to speak.

"This is something that concerns all life on Earth, maybe even the whole universe! Besides, it's allowed to give hints, but you have to find out the rest for yourself. I just can't do this alone..." they both pause.

"So, where's your mother now?" Ben suddenly asks. Alice smiles sadly. "She tried to prevent what was going to happen and were killed, I was only eight back then..."

"I-I'm so sorry." Alice smiles. "It's okay, it only proves that this is important, just like what I'm going to tell you now!" she suddenly becomes serious again.

"Listen, and try to remember what I tell you now; Today, Amy told you a story that's really important. She has a secret, get close to her and protect her from Arietta. Arietta's family also has a secret, if you figure it out you've won the battle. And the most important thing: In five days, it's been seven years since my mother had the vision of Amy. So you only have five days left before _it_ happens. And if you fail, I don't know what's going to happen..." Alice becomes silent.

"That's all?" Ben asks, she nods. "You can go now, I can't help you with anything else. But just so you know it, I haven't seen you here in Swan Valley in any of my visions. You being here may be for the better, or much more worse than I thought..." "So you didn't know that I was going to come?" she shakes her head.

Later, Ben is lying on the hotel bed in his and Kevin's room. Kevin is sitting on his own bed, holding his plumbers badge.

"Hey Ben," Kevin suddenly says. "I checked if there were any other plumber kids nearby earlier, and guess what?"

"I know, I know, you found one."

"I found two actually…" Ben sits up. "Huh?"

"There was one by the church, and the other wasn't far away from where the bus crashed…"

-_Amy's house? _Ben asks himself.

"Hey by the way Kevin, do you mind going to the beach tomorrow?"

**Hope you liked it, please review! :3**


	6. The Sea, Where Angels Fly

**Ok, right now some people might be wondering what a hime cut is (and maybe Chinese bob too), then look it up at wikipedia or something... :3 I have painted a picture of Amy in photoshop too, that I have put on deviantART. The address is on my profile, it's not a link, so you have to copy it or something! ^.^' ( But I have the same name, WindyStarlight, so I guess you can just search it up though...) Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 Alien Force.**

Chapter five: The sea, where angels fly:

Footsteps. That is all you can hear in the dark, deep forest. The girl has black long hair tied back in a ponytail, and walks slowly with grace through the darkness. She opens one of her schoolbooks and reads a bit, not really caring about what the words say. She is just bored. She closes the book and stops, she have heard something. Sensing someone's presence she turns around slowly, not scared at all. She is standing there gazing at the shadow behind the trees, which comes closer and closer.

"Are you walking home today?" a male voice asks.

"And why do you care, and besides, shouldn't I ask you the same question?" Arietta answers. The guy stops before her. He has black disheveled short hair, and dark, almost black eyes. He is tall and is wearing a grey school uniform, with a red tie, and a way too big jacket.

"Touché," he answers with a grin. Arietta ignores it.

"Why are you wearing jeans? You're attending a private school remember?" she says irritated to her older brother Samile.

"Like I care," he answers, just as irritated as her. They start walking again, in silence, further into the dark forest.

"Why did you quit anyway?" Samile suddenly asks. "I mean, Amy goes to the same school as me, Leilah and Lila. Why suddenly attend a public school?" Arietta stops, and looks at him for a while like he is some kind of weird disgusting creature. Then she starts to giggle, and soon she begins to laugh a psychotic laugh. The laughter fills the forest, and continues, until she suddenly stops and starts walking slowly again.

"I have never understood why you and my younger twin sisters haven't exchanged schools as me, how can you even be in the same classroom as that stinky pest? I'd rather wait to be near her until I have to, and then after that I will never have to see her face again... Ha! I almost can't wait until that day..." Samile doesn't answer at first, because he doesn't really know what to say. But in the end he manage to open his mouth and speak.

"Good point..." He keeps his mouth shut for a while after that. Until they finally reach their goal.

"Finally! Home!" he says relieved. In front of them there is a big old gothic church made of dark stone. On the front, there is a big, round, stained glass window picturing a black and a white angel. Around the church is a garden full of unique flowers which doesn't look like they come from earth. And every single one of them is poisonous.

"Arietta, Samile, welcome home!" a woman's voice catch their attention, and they turn to see their mother smiling at them. "Thank you mom," they both say.

"I'll make some tea, what kind should I make?" Agana only makes tea with leaves from the garden, of course, aware of what is safe to drink and not.

"What about red? Because it matches the meaning of your name mom, _blood..._" Samile answer his mother, smiling at her. She smiles back.

"Don't forget making some to us too!" a happy girls´ voice cries out. Two identical girls walk up to them, the only things that can tell them apart their clothes and hairstyles. "Of course not! I'd never forget you two!" Agana says looking at her twin daughters. Leilah has all her black hair that reaches to her waist in a hime cut, with a fringe that almost hides her really dark purplish eyes completely. She has a kind of depressed or neutral aura around her.

Lila has her hair in a more kind of Chinese bob, and her fringe more away from her eyes. Her aura is more optimistic. Agana walks towards the house, and Samile follows. The twins are about to do the same, but are stopped by Arietta.

"What?" Leilah says, in a voice without any feelings. Lila looks at her older sisters with happy curious eyes, and nods, wondering what Arietta want.

"The white angel is up to something... I want you to do me a favor and send _it_ out for me?" Lila looks at Arietta and giggles. "A favor? Come on, you know we don't do anything for you unless you pay us somehow!" she says.

"Your payment will be that I won't tell mom about you two not going to school today..." the twins becomes silent. Then Leilah sighs. "Oh sure whatever, I don't really have anything better to do anyway," and so she walks off into the forest. Lila is about to protest, but she chooses to close her mouth. She has never won over her older sisters before.

"Hey, Leilah WAIT!"

_"In five days, it's been seven years since my mother had the vision of Amy. So you only have five days left before it happens. And if you fail, I don't know what's going to happen..."_

That's everything Ben can think of when he is sitting on the bus. And it isn't any better with the look he remembers Alice had given him, just before the bus had drove away. She had just been standing there some yards away, with eyes that had been trying to say something. Besides, it was weird that Amy just suddenly asked him to come to the beach yesterday. Was she trying to get him away from the forest, that black angel?

-_This is really starting to freak me out! _He thinks. Trying to think about something else, he looks over at Julie, who can't get her eyes off Amy. She just looks at her intensely, like she is angry. Amy tries to ignore it, and looks just as intense out of the window, not really knowing how to act. Ben looks over at Gwen, who also seems surprised over how Julie acts.

"Hey Julie, something wrong?" he asks. Julie turns her head around slowly. "No... Why would you think that?" she looks a bit angry.

"Uh, no reason... Never mind!"

"Ah, we're finally here!" Amy says happy, as she jumps off the bus. Julie looks irritated at her. "Well, let's go to the beach..." Amy says seeing Julie's angry face. Ben is about to follow when Gwen grabs his green jacket. "Hey!" he cries out.

"You two can just go, we'll come. We just need to talk a bit!" Gwen says to the two other girls. They walk away in silence. "What now?" Ben asks.

"I want answers! This whole Swan Valley-thing is just getting weirder and weirder! You need to ask Amy about this black angel, Arietta and all of these weird things!" Kevin nods in agreement. "I'm really tired about this mystery, and that Alice is the kid of a plumber, who's now a priest!" Gwen continues. "And Ben, I think Julie thinks that you're going to break up with her soon..."

"WHAT? Why does she think that?"

"Because you said yes to Amy's invitation to the beach, she's really pretty," Gwen looks up at Kevin for a second. "And you haven't spent that much time together with Julie," Gwen stops when she saw Ben's face. "Oh Ben... I'm so sorry, I-" but she was cut off by a girl's scared high scream from the beach. "Amy!" Ben cries out.

_A bit earlier…_

"So, you're really fond of _my _boyfriend huh?" Julie asks loudly in an angry tone, knowing that there are only them on the beach.

"Well, yes... He is really nice, in a _friendly _way..."

"OH REALLY?" Julie suddenly screams angry to Amy, so she jumps back.

"W-what is it?"

"Oh, I think you know! DON'T TRY TO STEAL MY BOYFRIEND!" she screams again with tears streaming down her face. "I'm not trying to do that! Please believe me!" Amy says, trying to stay calm. Julie shakes her head. "If I only believed you! But you're pretty, nice, and I'm pretty sure that you're smart too! Ben likes you more than me, and you look at him like,-" she suddenly stops. "I can't really tell how you look at him but, it's like you're having a really big and dangerous secret, and you haven't got anyone to turn to other than Ben. You look at him like he's supposed to save your life..." Julie went silent, and Amy looked at her with big eyes.

_-Do I look at him like that? Is he more than a friend to me? Why is my heart beating so fast?_

A lot of thoughts and feelings are inside Amy at that moment, and she feels dizzy. "J-Julie I…" but she is cut off by a big explosion behind her. Suddenly, something really, really big has rushed up from the ground. It is long, grey, has no eyes and has big sharp teeth. Julie screams scared. Amy just stands there terrified, shaking by the sight of this monster.

_-The morth? It's not supposed to be here! I thought Ben and his friends were safe... No, I can't let it hurt anyone!_

Just before the monster is about to attack her and Julie, Amy screams as loud as she can: "STOP IT!" her pendant glows in a white light, and the blind monster backs off. It can feel the warmth from the white light, and the sound of Amy's voice makes it scared. Julie falls down on the ground, her legs can't carry her anymore. She stares at Amy. "How did you,-"

"Amy! Julie!" Ben cries out, running towards them.

"What the…" is all Kevin can say. Amy looks at the monster that is still lying on the ground. But she can't look at it without shaking so she turns around, and walk over to Julie to help her up. Julie ignores her, and looks over at Ben instead, who is now beside her. She reaches out her hand, and Ben takes it. Julie stands up on shaky legs and smiles at him. Ben smiles nervously back. The monster suddenly growls and begins to move again. Ben takes a step away from Julie and cries out "it's hero time!"

A green light flashes, and there stands a tall green alien.

"Swampfire!"

Swampfire runs up to the monster and begin to shoot fireballs at it. But the monster seems like it doesn't really notice it. It looks confused, it has smelled the smell of a boy, and now it suddenly is gone. Gwen and Kevin have now joined Swampfire in the fight, but the monster completely ignores them. It concentrates about the boy's smell, desperate to find the person it is supposed to take. There! It's really faint, but he can smell the smell he is after. The monster quickly moves up to Julie, and snaps her with its tail. Julie screams as she disappears into the hole in the ground together with the monster.

Amy run as fast as she can, the others haven't noticed that she has escaped. She has watched the whole fight, everything, from behind a tree. She knows that she should help, but she doesn't know how to control her powers.

She stops running when she comes to a cliff. She falls to the ground and begins to cry, feeling useless.

Fortunately, since it is nobody around, she doesn't have to hide her face. She hates it when people see her cry, it makes her feel even weaker. And besides, she has to hide them. She has to hide her snow-white tears. When normal people cry, they have transparent tears, but she has white with a shimmer of blue. Because of that, she can never cry in front of anyone, except for her mother. But she is dead now... She stops crying.

"Why am I so weak?" Amy asks herself.

"Maybe because you're a Shiro Tenshi?" she looks up. "Leilah and Lila..."

Ben run up the hill and looks around desperately. "AMY?" he cries out. She just suddenly disappeared. When he became normal again, he had turned around to explain to Amy about why he suddenly had turned into a "monster", but she was gone.

He opens his mouth to call out her name again, when he suddenly see a familiar girl with golden brown hair sitting on a cliff. He starts to run. He comes closer and closer, but stops. Suddenly, he see two persons with red skin, black hair and black wings.

_-What? _He sneaks up to them, and hides behind a tree.

"Why did you let the Morth take Julie? It's not her you're after!" Amy says desperate. The girl with the shortest hair giggles. "So you're telling us to take your new boyfriend instead?"

"No! Why can't you take me with you now! Let the girl go!" the girl with the shortest hair laughs. "Traditions are traditions, even though Air wants to end your life right now!" the girl continues to laugh. The girl with the longest hair sighs. "Let's go Lila, this is getting boring..." Lila nods, and they fly away.

Amy watches as they fly, and can't help but to begin and cry again. Then, suddenly she hears footsteps behind her, and she feels two strong arms hug her. Normally she'd jump, but she is way too scared all ready.

"Shhh, it's okay," Ben says.

_-If I only belied him... What if he sees my tears? _She thinks, and quickly hides her face.

"Amy, look at me, tell me who those people were," she shake her head. Ben sighs. "I won't think your face look messy or anything..."

"It's not that..." she answers, hiding her face against his shoulder. "Then what is it?" Ben asks in a comforting voice. "You have to promise that you won't think that I'm weird!" she answers a bit stubborn. He is a bit surprised. "Why would I think that you're weird?"

"Just promise!"

"Ok fine, I promise..." slowly she looks up at him, and takes away her hands from her face.

_-White tears? _Ben thinks surprised.

Amy hides her face again when she sees Ben's look. "You think I'm weird!"

"No! No I don't!" Ben gently takes her hands in his, and pulls them slowly away from her eyes.

"They're just really pretty..." Amy blush surprised. "R-really?" Ben nods.

"I really like that blue shimmer!"

**Kinda weird cliffhanger, yeah... Please review, and I'll update faster! :3**


	7. Frightened

**Hi you guys! Sorry for my lack of updates... I'll try to get better I promise, but I'll also rewrite some chapters and fix some of my faults and stuff so... I'll probably be a bit busy with that... Sorry! ^.^' (I'll make the paragraphs shorter and I'll rewrite Amy's song so that it matches with the music more... The melody? You are my love from tsubasa chronicles! Yup I know, I'm too lazy to make my own melody... ^.^')**

**Disclaimer: Blablabla I don't own Ben 10 Alien Force**

Chapter six: Frightened:

They are on the bus again heading home, but without Julie. Even though she knows Julie doesn't like her, Amy is really sad for her loss.

_-It's my fault, I shouldn't have told Ben anything, but... I'm just so scared... _In her mind Amy becomes quiet. She knows that Julie might still be alive, and that thought makes her happy. But even though she knows the Black Wings doesn't take a persons life immediately, they do lots of other horrible things...

_-Maybe they will torture her? Or suck out her energy first? But she doesn't have any powers as far as I know, so maybe it won't be useful for them?_

Amy hasn't said anything after Ben found her on the cliff, she doesn't dare. To tell him all of the things that might happen to Julie right at that moment, well, she is his girlfriend! She feels Ben's eyes on her, and Kevin's and Gwen's too...

_-I know I should tell them everything, but how will they react? Maybe I shouldn't, not now at least, too many people might hear._

That's when the bus stops. Amy is been so deep down in her own thoughts that she jumps. As the four of them gets off, Amy tries to think of something good to say before she leaves, but she can't. She doesn't really want to leave either, but she thinks they don't want her there anymore, so leaving is probably for the best.

_-What are you supposed to say when aliens kidnap your friend's girlfriend?_

As the bus drives away she stands there looking down to the ground, really nervous. "Hey Amy where will you go now?" Gwen asks sort of concerned.

"Huh?" Amy looks up, Gwen is about to repeat her question but Amy cuts her off. "Well, home I guess..." She looks away, gazing at the forest. The three others look at each other.

"And how will you get there? Seems like there's no busses that goes anymore today," Kevin lifts his eyebrow at Amy, and she becomes even more nervous.

"Uh, I guess that I, uh, will just walk?"

"It's a pretty long way from here..." Ben says.

"Well, no problem I'm fine with it..." she begins to walk away and waves at them weakly, trying to smile. After she comes around a bend, she starts to run, ignoring the looks of people around her. She doesn't know why her legs suddenly move as fast as they can, but she doesn't want to stop. Because if she does, then she might just turn around. Amy run into an impasse, and makes sure no one see her as she takes off her jacket. She flaps her white wings a bit before she tries to make them bigger.

She always hides them, usually even when she is at home, so she doesn't get to move them much.

_-They're just so ugly... I hope Ben never finds out about them! _She thinks.

When her small wings has doubled their size, she jumps up in the air and lands on a rooftop. She looks down at the people under her, who is too caught up in their safe everyday life to look up at the sky.

_-How lucky they are, not knowing what might happen in some days... Wait, isn't that… _Amy's eyes widens as she recognize a girl staring at her in the crowd. Her hair is red and short, and her green eyes looks intense behind the glasses. Suddenly, Amy finds her legs move as fast as they can, again. She knows she can break her neck or something even worse if she makes one mistake with her feet, running on the rooftops. But she can't help but being scared to face the short red haired girl. But she also knows that Alice will, sooner or later, catch up to her.

_-She's stronger than she seems..._

Alice never brags about it, but she has some pretty impressive powers, plus the fortune telling or whatever.

Amy can all ready see that the number of houses are lower, and that there isn't that many people. She tries to make her wings even bigger, even if it does kind of hurt. Or not exactly hurt, but it feels really weird since she doesn't do it often.

Then, she jumps up in the air and tries to stay there, even if her wings are only a bit longer than her arms.

In the end, she crashes on the ground, since she is out of town now.

"Ow..." Amy says quietly.

"You can't run away from the truth Amy, and you know it..." she jumps and looks up at the short red haired girl. "Alice..."

"Then why are you running away?" Alice keeps going, almost angry.

"You're not only talking about right now are you?" Alice looks deep into Amy's eyes.

"Arietta will kill you in four days at this rate, you can't hide the truth about who you are to yourself anymore!"

"You don't understand!"

"Of course I understand! I've felt your pain in my visions for so many years now, and it's not like I'm normal either!"

"I don't want to! I'm just too scared!" Amy says weakly with tears in her eyes. Alice sits down in front of the girl that is lying on the ground crying.

"I'm scared too, you're not alone."

"You don't have to hide your face when you're crying, or hide your back all the time. I hate my wings, I can't even fly with them! I-I feel so weak!" Amy looks away from Alice, everything seemed hopeless.

"You'll get stronger if you practice in controlling your powers, I'll help you," Alice says calmly.

_-I wasn't only talking about that, I'm weak in everything else too! _Amy thinks.

"Fine, I'll get stronger and save Julie!"

"I'm home..." Amy weakly cries out as she enters her home, even though she knows her uncle aren't there. Well actually, her "uncle" isn't related to her. He is just a family friend, but she calls him that, even though he never says "my niece" about her.

She loves her uncle, but she always thinks about that he isn't related to her by blood, and that she might not have a real family. She doesn't know how many times she has thought: S_ince he doesn't call me his niece when no one is around, then maybe he doesn't love me?_

Amy remembers she had thought that even the first week she had lived with him, that he in reality didn't want her. Then suddenly a memory flashes through her head:

_"Do you have any relatives?" the policeman asks the six year old girl. She looks up at him, and looks like she is going to cry._

_"I have a father..." she says with her tiny voice. "But I don't know where he is, I think he might be dead..." both becomes quiet._

_"I think maybe a friend of my mom could…"_

_"I'm sorry, but it doesn't work like that..." the policeman sighs._

_"Your name is Amy Winston right?" the young Amy nods. "Since your mother is dead now, and you don't have relatives, then I guess you will have to stay in the orphanage," she looks up at him. "What is an orphanage?"_

_"Then I'll leave her in your care!" the policeman says to an elderly woman that is thin and looks strict._

_"Don't worry, I will take care of her just like all the others, like family!" she says and smiles a little smile. The policeman leaves in his car, and the gate to Blue Bird Orphanage closes._

_"Come here Amy, let's go and meet the others shall we?" the woman, Mrs. Moore says looking at Amy. Amy nods and follows her into the big brown house. Inside, all of the other kids stand in a line watched by Mr. Moore who is tall, thin and also looks strict._

_"Everyone, this is Amy Winston and she will be staying with us now. Say hello everyone!"_

_"Hello Amy!"_

_Amy tries to smile even though she is sad, and she guesses that it doesn't seem real._

_"Hello..." she answers. Mr. Moore and Mrs. Moore leaves, and all the kids gather around her._

_"Why is your jacket so big?" a boy asks her._

_"No reason..."_

_"You're lying, I bet you're hiding something!"_

_"I'm not..."_

_"Then take it off to prove it..." the boy says and takes a step forward. "No!" Amy shouts desperate and run away up the stairs._

_"I knew it!" she hears the boy say._

_Later when they are going to bed, everyone has changed into their nightgowns, except for Amy._

_"Take your jacket off!" Mrs. Moore says. "No! Leave me alone!" Amy cries back. In the end, she goes to bed with her jacket on._

_"Weirdo..." she hears someone say while lying in her bed._

-Please some one have to save me, please let some one save me..._ Amy begs in her mind while holding on to her drop-formed crystal._

-Mommy said something about a friend she had, was it Bennet? Simon Bennet? Yes I think it was something like that... Wasn't he from America? Anyway, maybe he can help... _Amy begs that her pray will reach Simon, and falls asleep._

_Two weeks later, a miracle happens. A taxi stops outside the orphanage, and out of it comes a man. His name is Simon Bennet and he wants to adopt a girl that is six years old. The only six year old girl there is Amy, the rest is about twelve, ten or eight._

_"You might want to adopt some one else sir, Amy is really stubborn," Mrs. Moore says, even though she doesn't want her there._

_"I think I can handle her," he says smiling._

_On the plane to America the next day, Amy looks up at Simon._

_"How did you find me?" she asks. "You wanted my help, and I already knew you were in England."_

_"But how did you get my message?" Simon smiles at her._

_"You're special, I knew your parents, and your mother was really special too... So I know you can do things that others can't do, like sending a message through dreams..." Amy becomes quiet. "Simon..."_

_"Please call me your uncle."_

_"Why not call you dad?"_

_"Your father might still be alive, I don't want to be a second dad. Besides we were like brothers!"_

Amy goes back to present time in a flash. She still remembers her question, and she still doesn't have any answer.

"What will I do when I turn 15?" When she had asked him that, he had went silent. "Who will save me?" Amy asks some one that isn't there. She stands there in the living room for a while, but decides that she should call Simon. How did she end up in the living room anyway? She goes down to the first floor and grabs the phone. _1-9-4-8... _The beeping sound starts, long, endless beeping sounds.

_"Beep, beep, beep... Hello, this is Simon Bennet."_

"Uncle Simon, it's me Amy!" Amy is happy to finally hear his voice.

_"Amy! How are you sweetie, you're not having _**trouble**_ with money again are you?" _It is too dangerous to talk about The Black Wings over the phone openly, so they use a method to talk about it.

"Yes a bit **I'm** **afraid**... Since I often go shopping **in the town**.By the way, I went into **the forest** some days ago, **the sky** was beautiful. **You should have been there**," she remembers the fights she has fought against Arietta recently. In the forest when she had been standing on top of a tree, jumped up in the air and pushed her. And in the town in the middle of the night, the fight on the roof tops.

Uncle Simon is silent, he can understand that Amy is afraid, and he wants to protect her. And of course he knows that Amy is angry with him since he isn't there and does that.

_"I have to stay here for a while you know..."_

"How long is a while, my birthday is coming up. My **15th** **birthday**!" uncle Simon is silent for a while. _"If you don't like being alone in the house at night you could stay at Alice's house..."_

"I want to see you, not Alice..." Simon sighs. _"I have to be here, but I'll come back in time. I promise!" _Amy is angry, and sad inside. But the feeling that overwhelms her is fear. She is afraid that he is lying, and doesn't care if she dies. "Ok, I understand... I'll see you in a couple of days..."

_"Yeah, bye."_

"Wait Simon I…" but then he's voice is gone, and all that is left is the beeping.

"Miss you..."

Moments later Amy lies on the sofa trying to watch a movie. But she can't concentrate about it so she closes her eyes. More than anything she wants someone to hold her, to tell her that everything is going to be okay. Just like Ben had. She misses his arms around her.

_-What is this feeling? I have never felt like this before..._

Amy wants to see Ben, she wish to see him with all her heart, even though it's dangerous.

_-I'll protect him! _A voice says inside her head, and she decides to believe in it, even though it sounds ridiculous. The thought of her being strong is ridiculous. She holds on to her crystal while thinking about this, and then it starts glowing more than ever. Amy opens her eyes and stare at its glow. Suddenly, it's like she isn't in the living room, it's like the whole world has become white. She is standing all alone and there are no plants or furniture or anything. Amy turns around and see Ben who is sitting on the ground pressing his hands to his head.

"BEN!" she cries out and sit down in front of him. He doesn't react, so she keeps shouting until she scream his name and tries to shake him. Suddenly he looks up at her, and he whispers something like "Amy why are you crying?" with pain in his voice. She ignores what he has said and hugs him, amazingly happy that he has heard her.

"Are you okay? If not, please say that you're okay anyway..." Ben smiles to her, but it doesn't seem real. "Don't cry I'm fine..." suddenly Ben becomes transparent and disappear, and she is left there, sitting on the ground alone in a dark world with no light.

Amy opened her eyes when she hears the doorbell ring. She gets up from the sofa, rush down the stairs and opens the door. Her eyes widens and her mouth becomes open.

"Ben?" she says really surprised, and slightly blush. Ben smiles a little nervously. "Hi..." he says. "I hope I'm not disturbing or something."

"Oh no, not at all!" Amy finally remembers to smile. "But how did you get up here without a car? I didn't even know that you knew about where I live..." Ben freeze but soon smiled. "That's a secret..." Amy all ready knows about the omnitrix, but pretends to be curious of his answer and raises an eyebrow.

"Well, come on in anyways..." they both go inside quietly and Amy locks the door. Ben notices a door that is half open and seems to lead to the garage. He attempts to look inside but is stopped by Amy.

"Let's go upstairs, we can watch a movie or something," she walks up the stairs and Ben slowly follows. Upstairs in the hall he notices that everything looks familiar, like he knows where the doors are leading. It is like it suddenly for a moment becomes night and the two men in black suits stands there in front of him, with everything on fire. Ben blinks and everything returned to normal.

"Are you ok?" Amy asks and Ben nods slowly.

Amy feels really sleepy, and fights to keep her eyes open. Her and Ben have mostly been talking and having fun all the time, and now it is suddenly dark outside. The television is on and the credits have started rolling. She is lying on the coach and Ben is sitting beside her, sleeping tightly. She smiles tiredly at his cute sleeping face. "Amy..." he moans silently, and smiles. Amy looks surprised and confused at him.

"But what about Julie?" she says aloud without realizing it. He doesn't answer but surely doesn't smile anymore. Amy sighs and finds a blanket to cover him, since he most likely is going to sleep over. (And she didn't want him to leave.)

She looks at his sleeping face again, and suddenly decides to kiss him on the forehead. But then, she realizes what she has done and becomes surprised at herself. She walks confused out of the room as she takes off her jacket, but without her realizing it, Ben has opened his eyes.

The round room is dark and the stone floor is cold. Julie is in chains, sitting in a chair of steel. The only thing similar to a window in the room is a small hatch in the door, but it's locked. Though the lighting is bad, Julie can clearly see what kind of room this is: A torture chamber.

She has been unconscious for a while before she woke up, so she has not met the people that keep her captivated yet. But suddenly she can hear footsteps from outside the room, and then she understands that she will soon have to meet them…

"Hello there human, I am very pleased to meet you!" a man says as he opens the door and enters the room. Three other girls and another, but younger, man follows behind him.

"Wh-who are you? What do you want from me?" Julie asks scared, trying not to cry.

"I am Apollyon, the king of the Black Wings. This is my children, my wonderful princesses: Arietta, Leilah and Lila. And of course also my prince, Samile," Julie's eyes widens in fear as she recognizes the girls, even with their red skin. She remembers them from one time she saw them in the town.

Apollyon comes closer, Julie can now see that he is wearing a simple suit.

"I am sorry, but I will have to take some of your energy…" he says and puts his hands on her shoulders. Julie screams as pain fills her body, and faints as it disappears. The last thing she can hear is: "Mom, I'm sorry but you missed the energy stealing…"


End file.
